parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa the Snow Queen
Elsa is a queen from Frozen. Background At a young age, Elsa realizes that she holds an ancient power over ice and snow which she keeps hidden from her family, even her sister, Anna. Elsa shares a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, however this is shattered when the two fall out. During Elsa's royal coronation, her abilities over ice are exposed to the citizens of the kingdom, causing Elsa to accidentally place a frozen curse on it, trapping it in an eternal winter. This leaves everyone utterly shocked because of a prophecy that someone will leave the kingdom in an eternal winter. Because of this disaster, Elsa goes into self-imposed exile, hiding away in an Ice Palace conjured up through her power. To protect herself and her new home, Elsa creates a fierce snowman warrior. Meanwhile, to save her kingdom, Anna journeys off to find Elsa to restore their bond and break the curse. Physical Appearance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman, as the Snow Queen she has platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Anna) and a tall slender figure. In her pre-Snow Queen state, her hair is platinum blonde. She wore a cape and dress similar to her sister's, but the dress was colored dak-turquoise with gold lacing and a black top with sleeves. Her hair was kept back in a bun. She also wore gloves all the time to contain her powers. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a side braid woven with ice incrustations. She wears a cyan, off-the-shoulder dress with slightly transparent sleeves. And underneath the sleeves of her dress is a transparent cape of sheer material draped down and covered with big snowflakes. She Played One Of The Dancers To Summon Megalon in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) She plays Juliet in Jack & Elsa: Frozen with a Kiss She plays in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) She is the Beast when she is wearing her coronation outfit, and she is Prince Adam when she is wearing her Snow Queen outfit She plays The Enchantress in Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) She is a witch She plays The Enchantress in Beauty and the Sabertooth on Broadway (Brermeerkat Style) She is a witch She plays in Olaf and the Magic Snow Drift She is Lady the Magical Engine She plays Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (JimmyandFriends Style) and An Arctic Secret of NIMH She plays Mrs. Sandler in Timmy in New York She is Andrew's adoptive mother She plays Paz in Alvin (Turbo) She Played as Mickey Mouse (Prince) in The Princess and the Pauper (Jiminy Cricket) She Played as Georgette in Pinocchio & Company She plays Esther in Elsa, The Girl Who Became Queen She plays Princess Jasmine in Jackladdin She plays Sally Acorn in Jack Frost the Gaurdian (SatAM) She plays Dodger in Ariel and Company She plays Lucas Nickle in The Snow Queen Bully She plays Adele Dazeem in Family Critic She is a parody of Idina Menzel Portrayals Frozen (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) played by Nellie the Elephant Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) played by Ariel Gallery frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10238.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10264.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10370.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6566.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6749.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6751.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6765.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6784.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6709.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6745.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6746.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6766.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2974.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3060.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3065.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3143.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg Elsa.jpg Elsa as Anna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8284.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8295.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8306.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8362.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8454.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10215.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10789.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Frozen Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Sisters Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Females Category:PierrickCanalFamille